User talk:Melfius
SS needed The only screenshot I couldn't get was Advanced Alchemist Volume 44 (I got the list through my Alchy's recipe editing feature). If you could pop that one SS in, that would complete what I've worked on so far. Thanks for offering! Janze-Nek Coms 05:26, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Honest! Book Info Is Great! Just wanted to leave another note so you knew we were VERY happy with the info being put into the database. I also wanted to leave you a link: to my library. I wasn't sure if you'd seen it, but it's a list of almost all the books in game (I'm missing a few, and a lot from ROK, but I'm working on it). The links on this page should link to the finished house items, the physical objects in the game, plus their text, if available. I don't know if it helps you, but there it is, if you need it.--Kodia 03:56, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :Great! I have a running list of my own, so if I come across any yours is missing, I'll be sure to add them (as well as updating my own with what you have!) :Thanks again! -- Melf 04:06, 25 November 2007 (UTC) collections just wanted to stop by and say good job and keep up the awesome work --Uberfuzzy 17:31, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Thankee sai! I appreciate it!--Melf 17:52, 14 December 2007 (UTC) renaming image there is no way to rename/move images, just reupload them to the correct name, and flag the old for delete --Uberfuzzy 03:04, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Will do!--Melf 03:04, 21 December 2007 (UTC) preist icon? i see how it is, only gonna show some icon love to 3 of the 4 archetypes? Uberfuzzy 23:22, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Oops! I honestly thought I had uploaded them all! That's what I get for doing things when I'm half asleep. --Melf 00:36, 22 December 2007 (UTC) charms added to Template:EquipInformation casting = | duration = | recast = | *they only will show when slot=charm *all are "raw" fields, have to supply own units *shows up between charges and slot, matching ingame order enjoy. --Uberfuzzy 08:22, 23 December 2007 (UTC) flags anything put in the flags field is auto uppercased, so you dont need to bother to capitalize them --Uberfuzzy 05:40, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Completion Windows Hi Melf. Kodia here. I wanted to let you know that while we are ecstatic about the sheer volume of information you've been adding, there's one thing we've not added to any other quest because of its ever-changing nature. As a general rule, we do not add pictures of the quest completion screens because of how much they vary on other quests. The amount, the information, etc, all have a chance to change based on the toons that are completing the quest. I wanted to let you know before you went and did all the work to add them for all the collections.--Kodia 22:45, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Individual Collection pages HUA HUA It's military slang. *H - Heard *U - Understood *A - Acknowledged Awesome job, Melfius! Melfius, I just had to add my comments of what a wonderful job you have done here! This will be used and appreciated by more people than I can count. I've already told my entire guild and anyone in game I know about your site and the work you have done. Again, my sincerest thanks and again, congratulations on a job well done! Paul Hughes :--Melf 03:20, 8 January 2008 (UTC)Thanks! NBSPs Hi there. Again, fine work on the collection quests, but a nit to pick...the non-breaking spaces you're adding on the Mysterious Tome pages will ultimately be really hard on page editing later on. Are they really necessary?--Kodia 02:09, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :No, not really - there only there to make it line up nice. I tried to convert it to a table, but it dnd't work out too well. Any suggestions? :--Melf 03:20, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm. Well, my first suggestion would be to not worry about things lining up considering the sheer amount of work that would be involved. Does lining up the information up really improve comprehension for the user? If not, then don't worry about it, move on, and go forth and have fun! If things would be *significantly* improved, then perhaps I can point you towards some information about using tables and see if you can play in a sandbox on your user page and learn more about them until you get something you think works. Wikipedia's table information is a great resource to work with.--Kodia 13:56, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::Just finished removing them (from the Mysterious Tome pages - I'll kill the other ones as I come acroos them). I think that the template itself does not like the idea of putting a table inside of it. Or it could just be that I haven't figured out the correct way to do it! In any event, I'll figure it out eventually...I hope! ::::--Melf 14:03, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::::You may be right about the table in the template. That's typically bad juju. I have to confess I've not looked at that template in quite some time. At least you have a link to look at for table information to try and learn more. I guess it's time to figure out what your next Great Adventure in wiki editing will be. ;)--Kodia 14:06, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::"Oh, no worries - I have no end of things I'm thinking about doing, or have already begun collecting data for. Number One on my list is Mounts. I'd like to have it so that there is one page for each basic type, with a listing of the different varieties there. It'd save more space than by having a seperate page for every different combination of mount/saddle colors! I already have the the screenshots collected, now to begin the coding process. Luckily, I just started a new job (which is only temporary, I hope!), and I have a bit o' free time there where I can code my brains out! :::::::--Melf 14:12, 11 January 2008 (UTC) locs while i admire your dedication to detail... no, yes, --Uberfuzzy 06:38, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Oh, NOW ye bring it up! grumble grumble :--Melf 06:40, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::i'll get it, i'm almost done now --Uberfuzzy 06:41, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::Aw, man! Now I feel all bad! I just keep giving you more 'n' more work to do, don't I? :::--Melf 06:42, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::feh, i'd rather have all these new pages and have to clean up the formating then not have them at all. thanks for all the great work on the collections stuff btw. --Uberfuzzy 06:44, 15 January 2008 (UTC)